WITCH and Hogwarts Unite
by I-Fox Mischief
Summary: The characters of the comic W.I.T.C.H, is not only visiting Hogwarts, but is sent on for a mission to help and to raise their spirits up. Will, the girls be able to do their mission? Or destroying Hogwarts for once and for all? The answer lies in here.


**CHAPTER 1**

**Yes, I know I should focus on my other story but I just had this thought of combining The W.I.T.C.H Chronicles and Harry Potter together as they're similar but yet different in their own different ways. Forgive me if I have some of the facts wrong about Harry Potter but my foundation on it is not as strong as all you mega fanatics. Please R&R.**

**Also check out my friend's stories by Midnite Aussie. Her stories are magnificent!**

A sudden dread just decided to cling on to Willelmeina's godforsaken heart. School is out, which for most people is _hallelujah, _but for Will and her four other girlfriends, their duties in protecting Earth, is never ending. It never was like this before. A couple of summers back, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin's life was as average as a cheese corndog being sold out by the early afternoon. The girls' life had never been interrupted and most of all they don't even know each other. Yes, all of them went to the same high school and were in the same year, but imagine Michael Jackson being a boxer and Muhammad Ali being a pop star. They never got along well due to their individual interpersonal skills, which always gets on each others' nerves.

All of that changed drastically in just a few hours on a hot 5th July. The Royal Guard's soldiers; which are merely just these green creatures with features of half-lizard and half- pig, came popping out of the time holes and isolated each one of them and tried to kill them with their scaly greasy claws. You all, might be thinking that aren't the girls heroines? That was before, Council Cadrakar; like a ministry for the Meridian, saved their whooping asses and jolting out words that they are the holders of Earth which must be able to destroy Prince Phobos; ruler of the Meridian, before he conquers all the powers over Earth.

The girls' first impression of the Council Cadrakar was that they are senile old people, with beards the length of Gandalf and features of Chinese Monks. Of course they did not believe that they are the so-called Protectors of Earth. These old monks, as if they've waiting for the right opportunity, gave them a little test in store for these stubborn girls. For the precious Irma, they told her to concentrate on the water in the jug and to propel it up in the air and to put it back in the jug again. To do so, she has to listen out for the sounds of oceans, the calmness of it all and with her mind she could do whatever she desired with the water. Irma excelled that quickly. When it came to Taranee's turn, she found out she had the ability to control fire. Cornelia had the ability to control Earth, as in able to move and crack holes in walls with her mind. Hay Lin's ability was to control air; she could fly and disperse poisonous gases. Will, being the natural leader herself, controls of the Heart of Cadrakar, which has the ability to make all elements powerful. Without Will, the Protectors would fail every mission. She was basically the key to the girls' soul.

Will was packing up to have her holiday sleepovers at Cornelia's huge white mansion with black bold fences, separating the outside world from their majestic house. The girls' mission for that summer was to eliminate Prince Phobos for once and for all and also to rescue Princess Elliot from the hands of her wicked big brother, who actually almost managed to murder the girls a few months back.

"Yeah that's no biggie at all," smirked Irma sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Will, who unwillingly re-explained their new mission.

"Shut up alright, like I don't have a problem in my life. Mum is all in love with our English teacher, Mr T. She's having these big spasm attacks, that if I don't clean my bedroom, I'd be grounded this summer," grumbled Will, who gave Irma the evil eye as the she made a joke about how impossible it was for Will to clean up bedroom as it was as messy as a junkyard.

Silently, Will, knew that Irma was always right. Her room has clothes strewn all over the floor with overdue library books joining for company. Her walk-in closet was by far the worst place to be. Dozens of backpack was crammed with all her other different styles of Converse and clothes were left unhanged and just chucked in a corner. Will suddenly remembered that Mr T gave them an assignment about The Metropolitan Issues as homework to do. She rummaged through her backpack and found a crumpled up, torn and wet booklet sticking up as an eye sore. The English homework smelled like Coke mixed with Cheddar cheese and rotten apples.

"Oh brother! Mr T is definitely giving me detention, first week back at school," freaked out Will, showing the girls her own version of McDonald's Happy Meal.

"Haha… Will, your very ingenious aren't you," laughed Irma, chuckling on Cornelia's jarrah poster bed.

Will just ignored her friend's remarks and chucked her booklet back at the bottom of her blue backpack. Just then, Taranee and Hay Lin entered the room with their own haversacks and looked at the scene Will and Irma were conducting.

"What the hell are you laughing at Ir?" asked a puzzled Taranee.

"Oh just nothing! Will had her booklet squashed as a bug. You know how Mr T is like "Your papers must be straight and clean! That's why they invented folders!" Will here is going to get her butts kicked when we get back," Irma impersonated Mr T's voice and continued to giggle again. This time Taranee and Hay Lin joined in.

"Piss off Irma! At least I'm not the one who smacked myself with a baseball bat on the head," replied an annoyed Will. She knew that her remark would cause Irma to shut up.

"You bugger off, Ginger," answered a boiling Irma, who ceased her laughter, reminiscing the time when she had smacked herself with the school's baseball bat in front of the entire jock crew. Irma had never been the sporty type but would rather drown herself in endless tunes.

"Break it up will ya?" Cornelia managed to break the mini fuss.

"I have news to tell you," announced Hay Lin which finally had everyone's fullest attention. "As you all know, my grandma is a member of Council Cadrakar and she just informed me that this summer, we get out time off and our mission will be postponed till this August. In the mean time, she wants us to kick back and relax and visit an old friend of hers. Dumbledore. That's his name. He owns a school called Hogwarts and my grandma wants us to learn the ways of the wizards and witches over there. We will at least be at that school for a week or so. We shall be new students," added Hay Lin, relieved that she finally broke out the news.

"School? Again!" shrieked Irma, who despised schooling.

"I actually have to agree with Irma!" chorused in a now calm and focused Will.

"Guys come on, at least our mission will be postponed, we'll be saved for now," Cornelia backed up Hay Lin's news.

"I guess it'll be fun?" Taranee shrugged her shoulders.

"It will be! Gran said that the English boys over there are dangerously gorgeous," confirmed Hay Lin with a shaky smile.

"That better be true," Irma replied, lowering down her volume. She had always wanted to be surrounded by boys. Maybe she could find true love over there. The boys in her school were as lame as a mule.

"What are we waiting for? Let's pack up!" Cornelia said enthusiastically.

"Hold on, how exactly are we going to go there?" Will asked, breaking up the excitement.

"Gran said that Dumbledore himself would come here and teleport us there," Hay Lin answered, hoping that Cornelia won't freak out that an old man would be appearing in her house.

"Awesome," Cornelia said, looking as glee as ever.

Hay Lin heaved a massive big sigh of relief and thought to herself that this summer would be the best one yet.

**Like it? Hate it? Continue or not? Next chapter would be Hogwarts side of the story.**


End file.
